The invention relates to an adjusting mechanism of a motor vehicle. The adjusting mechanism has at least one electrical actuator, which exhibits plug-in connections for a power supply. It also has a power source, a controller and a power output element. The controller controls the power output element, and the power output element is arranged between the power source and actuator. Examples of such adjusting mechanisms include motorized drive units for mechanically adjusting rear view mirrors, steering columns, window lifters, antenna motors, and in particular in vehicle seats. Adjusting mechanisms of the kind under consideration here are known, for example, from DE 199 47 500 A1, DE 10 2004 031 573 B3, U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,919 A and U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,684 A.
The power output element is usually equipped with controllable semiconductor valves, e.g., with a half-bridge or full bridge. A single power transistor is basically sufficient. Field effect transistors are normally used.
Proceeding from the previously known adjusting mechanism, the object of the invention is to expand the sphere of use and application for this previously known adjusting mechanism. Additional functions are to be imparted to it in the process.